


Всегда

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Широ уже пять лет как замужем. У него прекрасная семья: заботливый муж, квартира о которой он мечтал, спокойная жизнь. В новостях говорят, что Кит прибывает на Землю, и Широ опрометчиво предлагает Киту остановиться у них.





	Всегда

Когда Широ устроился на диване напротив телевизора, корги, их с Кертисом собака, забрался сверху, словно кошка, растянулся на Широ и заснул. Это было настолько соблазнительно, что и Широ задремал, хотя был разгар дня. К счастью, выходного. Телевизор продолжал что-то бубнить, но сейчас это было так скучно — альянсы, договора, налаживание торговых путей. Земле, которая находилась на отшибе и долгое время до этого не имела подходящих технологий, сейчас сложно было во все это влиться. Первое время Широ наблюдал за всем этим с интересом, старался поддерживать связь с командой и даже бегал провожать и встречать каждого из Вольтрона, кто отправлялся снова в космос. Широ и не хватало космоса, и в то же время для себя он давно решил: хватит. Однажды он уже потерял Адама, потому что космос любил больше. Кертис не требовал таких жертв, но все же был человеком, ни разу в космосе не бывавшем. Человеком, который видел начало апокалипсиса и как умирали один за другим отправленные в сопротивление пилоты. Широ чувствовал — им обоим не хватало именно этого: просторной квартиры-студии, одна стена в которой была стеклянной, лентяя-корги и еще немного — аквариума с золотыми рыбками. И, в общем-то, Широ думал, что счастлив. 

Его разбудил запах поджаренного теста и вкрадчивое: 

— Ты все проспал. Они сказали, что Кит вернется на Землю на пару дней. 

Корги удивленно приподнял морду, попытался взглянуть Широ в лицо, но так и не понял, что именно изменилось и почему вдруг испарилось прежнее спокойствие.

***

Кит отказался разговаривать по видео-вызову, сославшись на помехи. Поэтому Широ говорил, прислонившись к кухонному столу и прижимая коммуникатор к уху. Кертис был занят готовкой.

— Да, я понимаю… Но я же знаю эти ваши делегации. Опять будешь торчать там до ночи, а потом сил не хватит пообщаться со старыми друзьями. Давай, Кит, Лэнс тоже тут. На Земле. Я-то с ним виделся, а вот вам бы не мешало! Я знаю, что твой дом развалился еще во время атаки Cендака. Господи, Кит, в отелях будешь ночевать, когда у тебя на Земле совсем никого не останется, а пока давай к нам… Нет, я не звонил Лэнсу, и я не знаю, почему он тебе отказал. Но видишь, ты и сам не хочешь в отель. В конце концов, это твоя родная планета. Или ты уже так не думаешь? Кертис не против. Кертис? 

— Он не спрашивал, — от плиты ответил муж. — Но я не против, Кит. Широ часто вспоминает тебя! 

— Ой, вот это вовсе не обязательно, — шутливо нахмурился Широ, но после этого надолго замолчал, прислушиваясь. Лицо его выглядело так, словно он слушал подростка, жаловавшегося на то, через что Широ давно прошел. Наконец заверил: — Все в порядке. В конце концов, сколько там лет прошло? Пять! Вот видишь, Кит, пять лет. Мы оба сильно изменились за это время, все будет в порядке. 

Запахло горелым, и только после этого Кертис спохватился, перевернул вафельницу другой стороной. Корги уже крутился у его ног, просил подсадить на барный стул, с которого он мог бы таскать готовые вафли, но Кертис его баловать не любил. Это Широ был слишком мягким. 

— Тут никто не против тебя, — заверил Широ. — Да, и твоей собаки. Приезжай, у нас много места… Да, у нас все еще квартира-студия, но я же говорю, Кертис не против тебя. Поспишь на диване. Господи, Кит, иногда я думаю, что если бы ты не был таким известным, то ты просто молча прилетал бы на Землю, а потом улетал. Почему я должен узнавать это из новостей… — пауза. — А вот теперь ты согласился только чтобы не отвечать. Но ты согласился! Все! Заберем тебя на космодроме!

Когда Широ нажал сброс и обернулся, облегченно выдохнув и собираясь что-то сказать, вместо этого наткнулся на взгляд мужа. Вроде и добрый, открытый, но они слишком долго жили вместе, чтобы Широ не понял — что-то было не так. 

— Ты все-таки против? — спросил Широ. Кертис растерялся, перестал притворяться, отрицательно покачал головой, с уже более настоящим выражением тревоги на лице, спросил: 

— Ты уверен, что с Китом все будет в порядке? Ты говорил, что он был влюблен в тебя долгое время. 

Широ отмахнулся: 

— Конечно, уверен. Это было давно, он тогда был совсем мальчишка. 

— Да, но он не приходил на нашу свадьбу. 

— И извинился за это, — напомнил Широ. — Он же говорил, что там была внештатная ситуация, и он не смог. Ничего, я успел по нему соскучиться. Это же ребята из Вольтрона, они все мне как дети.

***

Встретить Кита оказалось сложной задачей, потому что в космопорте делегацию ждала толпа, и Широ с Кертисом на их фоне как-то терялись. Кроме журналистов, дипломатов, военных, тут была и толпа девушек с плакатами, словно Кит был какой-то суперзвездой. Кертис негромко засмеялся и ткнул Широ локтем в бок, шепнул:

— Не смотри на них так, будто расчленяешь их взглядом. Ты завидуешь, что про тебя забыли? 

— Да ладно, меня просто не узнают. Я постарел, — отшутился Широ, улыбнувшись. Страшно было представить, как взорвется на разные голоса эта толпа, как только появятся Клинки с Китом. Но Широ вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда кто-то, подкравшись сзади, ткнул его в поясницу — почти больно. Он ждал увидеть Лэнса, но за спиной стоял Кит, надвинувший кепку почти что на глаза.

— Еле вас нашел, — пожаловался Кит, приложив палец к губам. Широ, как шпион, молча кивнул, что понял план, и повел Кита к выходу. Никто и внимания не обратил. 

— Давно вы прибыли? — спросил Кертис. 

— Буквально только что. Клинки будут на основном корабле, я попросил истребитель и воздушное пространство. Мне разрешили. 

— О. Наверное, здорово быть героем Вольтрона? — попробовал подзадорить Кертис, и Кит выдохнул печально: 

— И не напоминай. Одна и та же история на каждой планете. А у вас как? Достают? 

— Первое время доставали, — задумчиво прикинул Кертис. — Первый год где-то. Может, чуть меньше. Потом успокоились, Широ же все-таки уже занят. Лэнс, по-моему, купается во внимании, продолжая изображать страдальца-однолюба. А тебя, похоже, не так часто видят. Отвыкли. 

Они шли мимо терминалов, военные провожали Кита взглядом, иногда кивали, но не лезли отвлекать от встречи. А Широ чувствовал себя как-то неприятно из-за того, что его оттеснили. Да, он потерялся и не знал, что сказать Киту, а Кертис так хорошо перенял инициативу, но все же… Широ мог бы себе признаться, что ревнует, но это было смешно. Они с Кертисом пять лет прожили вместе, и Широ был в нем уверен. Тем более кто, Кит? Да он для Кертиса не более, чем парень с обложек и из воспоминаний Широ, а для Кита Кертис — просто пара Широ. Но при этом эти двое отлично общались между собой, словно Широ тут и не было. 

Когда они подошли к парковке, и Широ открыл багажник, чтобы Кит смог закинуть туда сумку, Кертис опомнился: 

— Кит, а где твой песик? 

— Да, ты не привез Космо? — осмотрелся Широ, запоздало подумав, что Киту вопрос мог быть неприятен. Мало ли, что случилось за эти годы с Космо. Но Кит свистнул, не сказать даже что громко, скорее, себе под нос, и пес появился у его ног, подставил под ласку морду. — Кит! Как же санитарная обработка! Карантин!

— У меня здоровая собака, а так быстрее, — Кит уже по-хозяйски подсаживал волка на заднее сидение машины.

***

На этот раз готовил Широ, которому нужно было чем-то себя занять, пока Кит ушел в душ. Туалет и душевая в их студии вообще были единственными закрытыми комнатами, балкон отсутствовал. Зато тут было просторно. Во время ремонта Кертис даже нарисовал на потолке звезды, которые светились в темноте. Муж понимал, что Широ пытался сделать из квартиры. Но по космосу Широ больше не скучал — хватало текущих дел, работы. Да что уж там, он был даже счастлив вернуться наконец домой и больше не покидать его. Адам бы порадовался такой перемене…

Корги делал вид, что спит, подглядывая за новым псом в квартире. Наверняка прикидывал, надолго ли тот здесь или уйдет с новым, незнакомым человеком. Возможно, даже сразу после душа. 

— Слушай… — обратился к супругу Широ. — Я взялся за блинчики и забыл, что у нас нет сиропа. Не хочешь прогуляться? 

— Все в порядке, там есть мед и малиновый джем, — снова что-то промелькнуло в лице Кертиса, что отразилось и на Широ. Заставило почувствовал себя неловко. И правда, куда он его отправляет? Поздний вечер. Подумаешь, мед вместо сиропа. 

Кит вышел из душа так, словно смыл с себя пару слоев кожи — распаренный и помолодевший. Широ накрывал низкий столик около дивана, Кертис — придвигал к нему кресло, чтобы поставить напротив. Корги боролся со страхом нарваться на новую собаку и желанием посмотреть, что сегодня на ужин у хозяев. 

— Как зовут собаку? — спросил Кит, садясь в кресло. Широ как-то забавно спохватился, Кертис прыснул от смеха и ответил: 

— Кит. 

— О, тезка, — кивнул Кит, сделав вид, что все в порядке вещей. 

— Он очень на тебя похож, — попытался сгладить Широ. Корги в это время скалился на Космо, который все же подкрался его понюхать. Кит кивнул: 

— Я вижу… — выбрал малиновый джем, смазал блинчик и сложил. Кертис тут же попытался перевести тему и, разливая по стаканам минералку, спросил: 

— Ну что, Кит, как на личном фронте? 

Стало как-то тихо, словно весь мир вдруг заткнулся, оторвался от дел и пришел посмотреть на того, кто задает Киту такие неприятные вопросы. Кит пожал плечами: 

— Никак, — отправил блинчик в рот. Широ попытался взглядом дать понять, что эту тему лучше не развивать, но Кертис не уловил, продолжил с сочувствием: 

— Некогда? 

— Не хочется, — продолжил Кит, глядя в тарелку. 

— Как же та галра?.. Ну, из генералов Лотора, — напомнил Широ удивленно. — Мне казалось, что ты ей нравился. 

— Может быть. Года три ее уже не видел, — ответил Кит, по-прежнему глядя на сервированный столик. Космо положил голову ему на колени, и волку тоже перепал блинчик. Корги ревниво заскулил. 

— И что же, больше никого подходящего? — на этот раз тему развивал Широ, глядя на Кита с сожалением. Может, именно поэтому Кит и вспылил, резко поднял голову и громче, чем надо было бы, ответил: 

— Слушайте. Я рад, что вы нашли друг друга и счастливы, но есть люди, у которых немного другие цели в жизни и которые об этом и не задумываются. 

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнул Широ. — Я просто помню… помню, что мы не очень хорошо разошлись. Что ты не пришел на нашу свадьбу… Кит, я просто переживаю за тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив, и боюсь… 

— А если боишься, то зачем было меня звать? — перебил Кит. Космо уже беззастенчиво жрал с его тарелки. Корги не нравилось, когда на его хозяев поднимали голос. 

— Кит, я же сказал, пять лет прошло. Многое изменилось — у тебя, у меня, — Широ обвел жестом квартиру, корги, Кертиса. — Мы больше не Вольтрон, каждый пошел своей дорогой. Мы еще тогда все с тобой прояснили, и ты вроде бы понял, что… 

— Что? Что он не был тобой? — снова перебил Кит. Кертис поднял руки, попытался призвать: «Вам обоим надо успокоиться, давайте просто сменим тему…» — Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя в такой ситуации. 

— Это был не я. Если бы ты правда любил, то заметил бы разницу, — Широ тоже начинал злиться. — К тому же, я тебя со школы помню. Мне бы и в голову не пришло с тобой спать. Но ты, кажется, был рад. Жаль, что «игрушка» сломалась, и пришлось возвращать меня. 

— Я никогда не думал так! — Кит вскочил. — Я был рад, когда настоящий ты вернулся!

— До тех пор, пока не пришлось мне признаться, что ты спал с моим клоном, — добил Широ. Кертис закрыл лицо ладонью. 

— Я ждал, пока я вырасту. Потом ждал тебя год, когда ты пропал, и все вокруг говорили, что Широ мертв. Несмотря ни на что, я искал настоящего тебя. А ты взял и женился на первом же человеке, который пригласил тебя на свидание! 

Лицо Широ разгладилось, он больше не выглядел таким злым — смотрел удивленно. Кертис снова начал говорить о том, что важно успокоиться, но Широ все испортил. Он спросил растерянно и ошарашенно: 

— Кит, ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты все еще ждешь?.. 

— Хватит! 

Прежде, чем что-то можно было исправить, извиниться, попытаться примириться, Кит схватился за шерсть Космо. Волк, привыкший понимать хозяина с одного жеста, тут же исчез, забрав его с собой. 

Кертис сел на диван, закрыл лицо руками, простонал: 

— Боже, так и думал, что вы опять… 

Широ продолжал смотреть на то место, где только что был Кит. Корги, пользуясь тем, что хозяева заняты, дорвался до стопки блинчиков.

***

— Привет, Лэнс. Кит у тебя?

В квартире-студии был включен только локальный свет по стенам. У Лэнса и вовсе было какое-то космическое безобразие: синеватый полумрак и крутящиеся по поверхностям точки созвездий. 

— Вы поссорились? — спросил Лэнс устало. — Широ, блин. Для кого вот я стараюсь? Вру, что у меня нет места и времени для него. Чтобы вы двое наконец поговорили и перестали мозги команде трахать. Что, так сложно?

— Ты не поверишь, насколько, — вздохнул Широ. — Я сказал лишнего. Ты же знаешь, если я не поговорю с ним сейчас, то я не поговорю с ним уже никогда. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Но увы, я обещал Киту говорить, что у меня его нет, — Лэнс подмигнул. — Адрес помнишь? 

— Да, спасибо, — Широ отключил связь, вскочил собираться и едва не наткнулся на Кертиса, который как раз возвращал на место кресло. Муж спросил удивленно: 

— Куда ты?

— Слушай… мне надо. Он же снова в себе замкнется. 

— А ты не думал, что его надо просто отпустить? — предположил осторожно Кертис, глядя на Широ с какой-то жалостью. — У вас не получается больше дружбы, ты же видишь. Так зачем ты туда летишь? 

— Не знаю, — признал Широ, обойдя супруга и забирая с вешалки куртку. — Но я не могу оставить все так. Ты же понимаешь?.. Я не хочу, чтобы Кит страдал. 

Последнее он произнес уже закрывая дверь, словно забалтывал только, чтобы его не смогли остановить. Оставшись один Кертис кивнул, в пустоту сказал: «Да, понимаю».

***

Лэнс сделал для него больше, чем сдал место, где остановился Кит — Лэнс еще и Космо вывел на вечернюю прогулку и теперь в поле кидал ему мячик. Конечно, Кит всегда мог подозвать волка, но Широ хотя бы успеет ухватить его, чтобы оказаться там же, куда Кит решит сбежать.

Киту выделили гостевую спальню на втором этаже деревянного дома. Тут было по-деревенски тихо, особые запахи. Широ казалось, что спугнет Кита скрипом половиц, но он слышал и то, как Лэнс все еще играл с Космо, и уговаривал себя прекратить паранойю. 

Сначала он приоткрыл дверь, уже потом спросил тихо: 

— Можно? 

Кит сидел на кровати, ближе к изголовью. Широ только теперь рассмотрел его по-настоящему, пристальнее. Кит почти не изменился, только волосы чуть отросли и теперь были завязаны в хвост. Все то же телосложение, те же черты лица. Словно время застыло. Возможно, галра старели медленнее, и Широ стало немного неловко за себя, он показался себе старым. Словно вернулся назад в то прошлое, когда был Вольтрон, и теперь впервые должен поговорить с Китом о том, что между ними было, что могло бы быть. 

Кит не побежал, но морду скорчил такую, словно от лимона откусил, спросил только: 

— Лэнс? 

— Я не очень детектив, но кроме меня и Лэнса на Земле тебе идти некуда… Поговорим? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Кит. — Говорить надо было тогда. Теперь уже поздно… И я устал. У меня завтра тяжелый день. 

Широ почувствовал, как снова отдалялся Кит. Что толку, что Широ прибежал сюда? Кит просто послал его и все — вряд ли он захочет снова отколоться от делегации, с которой однажды прилетит на Землю… может быть, еще через пять лет. А может, когда Широ будет сорок, а Кит будет выглядеть все так же, и по-прежнему будет один. Поэтому единственное, что Широ знал – он должен найти слова, иначе навсегда потеряет Кита. И это было важно, ни к кому в Вольтроне у него не осталось такой сильной привязанности. Даже если эти годы они мало общались, и все больше формально – ему нужно было присутствие Кита в своей жизни. И он не хотел, чтобы Кит начал прятаться от него, а именно к этому и шло. 

Широ вошел и закрыл за собой тонкую деревянную дверь.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе столько боли. Я правда думал, что… что все прошло, — негромко заговорил Широ, наблюдая за малейшими движениями Кита, чтобы успеть поймать, если он попытается сбежать. Кит и не собирался — слушал, глядя в пол. — Мне жаль, правда. Если бы я знал тогда… я бы не сказал этого. 

— Он был твоей копией, — невпопад произнес Кит, но Широ был рад уже тому, что Кит говорил с ним, поэтому не мешал. — Может, я и подозревал, но… Да, наверное, мне крышу тогда сорвало, потому что наконец-то Широ обратил на меня внимание. Наконец-то Широ понял что-то… наконец-то позвал в свою каюту. 

— Хватит, — попросил Широ. Слушать это было неприятно даже сейчас, хотя и не так остро, как тогда, когда они с Китом обсуждали это впервые. Кит замолчал, поджал губы, пришлось самому исправлять ситуацию: — Да, на это тоже не следовало так реагировать… Мы оба погорячились. Я — когда решил выйти замуж за первого встречного. А ты — когда сбежал, вместо того, чтобы меня отговорить. 

— Но ведь все хорошо получилось? — неуверенно спросил Кит, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Ты счастлив. У тебя прекрасный дом, хороший муж, у вас ничего такой пес… У тебя все идеально в итоге. Вряд ли так было бы со мной. 

Широ подошел и сел на кровать рядом, Кит дернулся и отвернулся — раньше смотрел в пол перед собой, теперь в стену, так, что Широ видел только его хвост. Хотелось дернуть Кита на себя за волосы, заставить посмотреть в глаза, но Широ сдержался. Пришлось обнять как был — со спины, и в этом было что-то интимное. Кит тут же сжался, как окаменел, но не ударил и не обернулся. Кит даже пах знакомо, совсем как тогда, во времена Вольтрона, и это еще больше всколыхнуло воспоминания. Широ показалось, что не было прошедших лет. А может, он заставил себя думать, что не было Кертиса, и он никого не предавал этими мыслями, действиями… 

— Что ты делаешь? — возмущенно выдохнул Кит, когда Широ коснулся губами позвонков на шее. Широ прикинул и ответил, словно не поняв вопроса: 

— Ревную. 

— Что? — Кит попытался выкрутиться, но как-то вяло, не по-настоящему, и Широ без зазрения совести прижал его к себе сильнее. 

— Ревную, — повторил Широ, чуть качнувшись, заставив Кита наклониться вперед под тяжестью своего веса. — Ко всем. К военным, к Клинкам, к твоей миссии. Даже к своему собственному мужу. 

— Кого ты там ревнуешь? — проворчал глухо Кит, но Широ коснулся губами его красной от смущения щеки. Потом ямки за ухом, уткнулся носом в шею. 

— Хочешь сравнить? — спросил Широ. — Чем оригинал лучше копии? 

Это не было жалостью, Широ правда хотел Кита так, словно ему снова было девятнадцать. Так ярко и отчетливо хотелось, что не могло остановить даже осознание себя мудаком. Дело было даже не в сексе — Широ не хотел ждать Кита еще пять лет, не хотел продолжать жить с мыслью о том, что Кит спал с его клоном, а с ним самим — нет. Сейчас это было важнее всего: важнее устоявшейся почти идеальной жизни, важнее незапертой двери и того, что после всего Кит, скорее всего, снова исчезнет с этой планеты. Но пока что Кит был в его руках, и сейчас его ничто не смогло бы из них вырвать. 

Кит тоже не стал ни о чем напоминать. Ни о муже, ни о том, что они уже говорили об этом в последнюю их встречу. Для Кита это, скорее всего, тоже был единственный шанс. И он тоже решил не задаваться вопросами. Только обеспокоенно глянул на окно, за которым еще играл с его волком Лэнс, и развернулся к Широ. Поймал его лицо в ладони и поцеловал по-настоящему, в губы, не просто осторожным касанием. Было непривычно, и Широ казалось, что он может навредить Кита, просто неудачно сжав протез. Напомнив себе, что Кит не такой уж и хрупкий, и будет покрепче… покрепче прочих, Широ навалился всем весом, потянул с него футболку. 

Кит отвечал так, будто дрался, и Широ не мог пустить все на самотек — он боялся, что останутся следы от укусов. Такие на собаку не спишешь. Сам же оставил Киту отметину засоса — но там, где могла бы закрыть футболка. 

Кит оказался ожидаемо тугой, к тому же, нормальной смазки, конечно, ни у кого не нашлось, пришлось использовать первый попавшийся крем. Широ двигался неспешно, упершись руками по бокам от плеч Кита. Широ ловил каждое изменение в лице Кита, взглядом ощупывал напрягшиеся мышцы на животе и груди. Он давно перестал следить за тем, гуляет ли до сих пор с Космо Лэнс, не пытается ли дозвониться до него Кертис. Он старался двигаться сильнее, входить глубже, словно этим мог стать лучше кого-то, и с удовольствием заметил, как поплыл взгляд Кита, и того тоже отрубило от реальности. Сначала напряженный, он расслабился и стал таким податливым и мягким, каким Широ его никогда прежде не видел. Такой Кит нравился ему так, словно Широ, надрезав персик, обнаружил, что косточка в нем из золота. Оказалось, что Кит чувствительный — особенно соски, мочка уха. И еще, если провести языком по линии шрама, то он издает звук, похожий на поскуливание, и Широ не мог понять — нравится Киту или нет, поэтому попробовал еще дважды. Он узнал, что Кит закусывает нижнюю губу, когда ему особенно приятно, и царапает тыльную сторону ладоней партнера. В эти минуты Широ не сомневался, что без этого знания не смог бы жить дальше, что это было так же жизненно необходимо знать, как то, что завтра точно наступит. И Широ уже осознавал, что шел сюда за этим знанием, а не извиняться.

***

Широ был уверен, что ему будет стыдно, но чувство стыда не приходило ни когда он врал Лэнсу, что отлично поговорил с Китом, ни когда ложился в кровать к Кертису. Тот сидел и читал допоздна, терпеливо ожидая мужа, который поехал разбираться к человеку, едва не ставшему его бывшим. И утром, когда они по-прежнему собирались на работу, стыда по-прежнему не было .

 

Широ представлял Кита в этой квартире. Вот на этой неделе его очередь выгуливать собак и, выбираясь из кровати раньше, он целует сонного Широ в затылок и идет собираться на прогулку. Вот Кит готовит завтрак… Но даже образ Кита сопротивлялся, не вписывался в это. Киту было хорошо там, среди Клинков, на углях войны. Он был нужен не только собаке и мужу, в нем нуждалась целая раса, как в парламентере. Тогда Широ пытался представить себя рядом с Китом, и тогда начинались фантомные боли в руке, вместо которой давно был протез, тогда сводило зубы от нежелания снова ввязываться во все это. Не получалось идеально, он не мог сложить мир, который он хотел, и Кита, которого желал так же сильно. Да и Кертис не был первым попавшимся, просто так совпало. И сыграть свадьбу предложил сам Широ, потому что почувствовал, что то, что было к Киту, надо обрывать, пока оно не проросло. А теперь оказывалось, что оно давно пустило корни. Увы, но и мужа Широ тоже любил, как и корги, как и эту квартиру, как и Землю. Весы, которые были напротив Кита, слишком сильно перевешивали. 

 

Два дня он видел Кита только по телевизору. Тот снова был великим парламентером, мостиком между галра и землянами. Предпочитал не выделяться, но для землян он был своим, более понятным, его мнение постоянно спрашивали. 

Кертис как-то притих. Широ после того разговора вернулся один — он и не предлагал Киту ночевать у них. Не мог себе представить, как это Кит будет спать тут, в паре метров от большой двуспальной кровати. Кит оставался у Лэнса, а Широ, ощутив запоздалое чувство вины перед мужем, больше не ездил к нему «поговорить». Если Кертис и догадывался, то не выдавал этого, сохранял их маленький идеальный мирок. Широ не возражал — он был уверен, что Кит не останется с ним, и не был готов куда-то лететь. Он даже не спросил, лучше ли он собственного клона. Это как-то и не важно стало, когда Кит после секса поднялся и, выглянув в окно, чтобы не смотреть Широ в глаза, почти выгнал его фразой: «Твоя семья будет волноваться. Уже поздно». 

— Ты пойдешь его провожать? — спросил Кертис, когда Широ уставился в телевизор. Кертис в это время застегивал поводок на ошейнике корги. Широ посмотрел на это, всерьез задумавшись. Наконец, неуверенно кивнул:

— Да. Пойдешь со мной? 

— Он не злится на меня? 

— Нет, с чего бы? Ты же ничего плохого не сделал. 

— Тогда пойду, — согласился Кертис улыбнувшись. И Широ стало гадко — он улыбался так, словно ничего не произошло. Словно все было по-старому.

***

В этот раз Кит не улетал тайно, поэтому вся волна толпы приходилась на него с Клинками: охрана, военные, пресса и, черт бы их побрал, фантаки. Широ теперь еще острее ощущал ревность к ним. Кит каким-то чудом выловил их взглядом в толпе, подошел к ограждению и улыбнулся так, как не улыбался, когда только-только приехал.

— Что, вы без цветов? — спросил Кит. И на Кертиса он смотрел все так же, с вежливым одобрением. — Сегодня почему-то все норовят запустить в меня букетом. Даже Лэнс утром… 

— Ты вернешься? — спросил Широ. Кит проглотил то, что собирался сказать, кивнул. — Когда? 

— Я не знаю. 

— У вас не бывает отпусков? 

— Как в Вольтроне, — пожал плечами Кит. — Я был рад увидеться, Широ. И… 

— Кертис, — напомнил муж. Кит кивнул, пообещал: 

— Я запомню. И я рад, Широ, что мы поговорили. 

— Береги себя, — кивнул Широ, смущаясь так, словно всем в радиусе пяти метров было понятно, что Кит подразумевал под «поговорили». Кит согласно кивнул, ответил дежурным: 

— Ты тоже. 

Кит уходил мучительно долго, словно все ждал, когда Широ наконец окликнет его. И от того, что молчал, Широ чувствовал себя еще большей мразью.


End file.
